Choque de mundos
by Cris Snape
Summary: Cho nunca ha tenido claro como sería su príncipe azul, pero siempre supo que no sería ni gordo, ni poco inteligente ni muggle. ¿Podría estar equivocada?


**CHOQUE DE MUNDOS**

**DISCLAIMER: **Todo lo relacionado con Harry Potter le pertenece a J..

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA: **Como algunos de vosotros podéis observar, he decidido retirar el fic "Something Stupid" para colgar los diferentes capítulos como historias independientes, puesto que eso es lo que son. Me da mucha pena la pérdida de los comentarios que me habíais dejado, pero creo que es mejor así. Perdonad las molestias. Un saludo.

**HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP**

Llovía otra vez. No es que a Cho Chang le pillara de sorpresa (en Londres siempre llovía) pero no por eso le parecía menos molesto. Murmurando una maldición, se cubrió la cabeza con las hojas arrugadas de _El Profeta_ y apretó el paso. Odiaba estar rodeada de _muggles_ porque si la calle hubiera estado desierta podría haberse aparecido directamente frente a la entrada de _El Caldero Chorreante,_ sin empaparse su túnica nueva y sin que el agua se le calara hasta los huesos para, más tarde, causarle un resfriado.

Afortunadamente no faltaba mucho para llegar a la vieja taberna. Tan solo cruzar un par de calles más y podría sentarse en algún rincón íntimo del local para tomarse un té caliente y aplicarse a sí misma un par de hechizos de secado y limpieza. Ciertamente llegaría tarde a trabajar, pero por nada del mundo se presentaría en la oficia empapada de agua y medio afónica.

Tan concentrada iba en su camino que no vio al hombre que se le cruzó por delante cuando sólo le restaban unos pocos metros para llegar a _El Caldero Chorreante_. Y no es que el hombre fuera pequeño. No, por Merlín que no lo era. De hecho, era el tipo más alto y robusto con el que Cho Chang se había cruzado jamás. Era tan grande, que al tropezar con él la chica se tambaleó hacia atrás y cayó de culo en mitad de la calle, sintiéndose terriblemente abochornada y un poco molesta por la interrupción. El chico, que tenía el mojado pelo rubio pegado en su frente, la miró con sus ojos claros y una expresión un tanto bobalicona y le tendió una mano enorme para ayudarla a levantarse.

-¡Oh, vaya! ¿Estás bien?

Cho estuvo a punto de rechazar su ayuda, pero no estaba en situación de mostrarse orgullosa, así que aceptó la rechonchona mano que le ofrecía auxilio y, con toda la dignidad que fue capaz de reunir, se puso en pie y se colocó la túnica, que parecía mucho más pesada que un segundo antes.

-Estoy bien –Murmuró de mala manera, intentando seguir con su camino. Pero el tipo, que tenía toda la pinta de ser un _muggle_ no demasiado listo, se interpuso en su camino. Más por precaución que por otra cosa, Cho echó mano de su varita, preparándose por si a aquel hombre le daba por ponerse violento y se veía en la obligación de defenderse. Después, el Ministerio podría ponerle todas las sanciones que considerada adecuadas.

-Eres una de ellos. ¿Verdad?

Cho frunció el ceño. De entre todas las cosas que ese chico podría haberle dicho, aquella era la más inesperada de todas. Durante un segundo, la joven bruja se negó la posibilidad de que el _muggle_ realmente le estuviera preguntando por su condición de bruja, pero a juzgar por la curiosidad desmedida con que miraba su túnica oscura, debía saber muy bien de lo que estaba hablando.

-¿Disculpa? –Espetó desdeñosa, dando un par de pasos laterales para esquivar la enorme mole que tenía delante. Esperaba que el chico se rindiera de una vez. No logró contener un estremecimiento cuando él la cogió suavemente de un brazo -¡Oye! ¡Suéltame!

-Eres una de ellos. No puedes engañarme –Dijo él, insistente y determinado. Cho forcejeó un poco y ya se disponía a hacer uso de la magia cuando él la soltó. El chico se rascó la cabeza y miró a su alrededor con el mismo aire estúpido de antes –No es fácil encontraros. ¿Sabes? Mi padre suele decir que estáis por todas partes, pero cuando uno quiere veros, pareciera que os escondéis debajo de las piedras.

-Oye, mira. No sé de que estás hablando, pero como no me dejes en paz ahora mismo tendré que... –_"Convertirte en una masa informe y viscosa_", pensó Cho con cierta satisfacción –Gritar.

-¡Oh! –Él pareció espantado y retrocedió un paso –No tienes que hacer eso. No pretendo hacerte daño. Sólo –Se rascó la nuca, claramente nervioso. Cho se percató entonces de la forma en que las gotas de lluvia se escurrían por su rostro y comprendió que estaban ahí, parados en mitad de la calle, tan empapados que necesitaría algo más que un hechizo para quedar seca de nuevo –Yo sólo quería ayuda... Estoy buscando a alguien...

-¿En serio? –Cho chasqueó la lengua y, harta de la situación, siguió andando –Pues mucha suerte, pirado.

-¡Eh! –El chico, lamentablemente, la siguió, aunque no hizo nada por detener sus pasos –No estoy pirado. Sé que eres una bruja, así que no me trates como si fuera idiota.

Cho se detuvo bruscamente. Esas palabras fueron más efectivas que otra cosa que el chico pudiera haber hecho por llamar su atención. Con los ojos entornados y sintiéndose un poco asfixiada, Cho dio media vuelta y lo miró fijamente, intentando comprender qué estaba ocurriendo allí. ¿Cómo era posible que alguien con esa apariencia supiera del universo mágico? Definitivamente, el mundo se estaba volviendo del revés.

-Verás. Es que tengo un pariente que también es mago. Llevo un montón de tiempo buscándolo, pero no es fácil. ¿Sabes? He oído hablar de un sitio... _La Olla Reluciente_ o algo así, y estoy intentando encontrarlo. –El chico bufó y Cho lo encontró desesperado. Y sintió tanta pena por él, que suavizó su expresión y se acercó voluntariamente a él.

-No se supone que debas encontrar _El Caldero Chorreante_ –Y le dio a esas palabras un énfasis especial –De hecho, ningún _muggle_ debería poder hacerlo. Podrías intentar ponerte en contacto con tu pariente de otra forma. Por carta o algo.

A Cho le pareció que la situación se estaba poniendo un tanto surrealista. Porque cada vez llovía con más fuerza, porque ni siquiera le estaba prestando atención al agua que empapaba su cuerpo y porque estaba hablando de magia con un _muggle_ de cara estúpida pero lo suficientemente suspicaz para aproximarse a _El Caldero Chorreante_.

-Sí, bueno –El chico chasqueó la lengua y, otra vez, se rascó la cabeza –Lo he intentado, pero no tengo una de esas lechuzas y por el correo tradicional es imposible. Ni siquiera conozco su dirección.

Cho se mordió el labio inferior y miró a su alrededor.

-Escucha. Deberíamos buscar un sitio donde guarecernos de la lluvia –El chico cabeceó y también barrió la calle con la mirada. Cho no sabía muy bien qué estaba haciendo, pero se descubrió a sí misma siguiendo a aquel _muggle_ hasta el portal de un viejo edificio de apartamentos. Seguía estando mojada, pero eso ya era lo de menos -¿Es muy importante lo que quieres decirle a tu familia?

-Bueno... No sé, en realidad. Supongo que lo que realmente pretendo es tantear el terreno.

-¿Tantear el terreno?

-Sí –El chico suspiró y se metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón –Cuando éramos niños nos peleábamos mucho y ahora que somos grandes... No estoy muy seguro de si él querrá...

Cho alzó una ceja y afirmó lentamente con la cabeza. Creía entender lo que el _muggle_ intentaba decirle y procuró mostrarse todo lo comprensiva que le permitía la situación.

-¿Qué piensas hacer? –Inquirió con curiosidad.

-¿Quedarme aquí hasta que lo vea pasar?

Cho se hubiera reído si no supiera que el chico estaba hablando en serio. Agitó la cabeza y salió de su inesperado refugio, decidida a ir al trabajo antes de que su jefe tuviera motivos para echarle otra bronca.

-Pues lo dicho. Mucha suerte. –Comentó con despreocupación, colocándose el más arrugado aún periódico sobre la cabeza y cruzando la calle a buen paso. Si el _muggle_ le dijo algo antes de que entrara a _El Caldero Chorreante_, no pudo escucharlo.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-¿De verdad no te apetece venir a tomarte unas copas?

Marietta observó su reflejo en el pequeño espejo de marco plateado que guardaba en su enorme bolso y se dio un poco más de color en los labios. Cho la observó con desgana un instante y se puso en pie después de dejar una considerable propina en el platillo que el camarero de _El Caldero Chorreante_ había dejado sobre la mesa un par de minutos antes. Marietta, que había tardado siglos en conseguir que su cabello brillara tan furiosamente rubio como esa noche, no perdía la más mínima oportunidad para salir de marcha, pero Cho había tenido un día horrible en el Ministerio y se moría de ganas por llegar a casa, enfundarse en su pijama de invierno y meterse en la cama sin molestarse en tomar algo de cenar.

-Es martes.

-¿Y? ¿Acaso no sabes que son los martes cuando los chicos del Departamento de Aurores se reúnen para ver los deportes y esas cosas?

-¿Acaso no puedes pensar en nada más?

Marietta se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza misteriosamente, levantándose a su vez. Cho sabía perfectamente que los martes era un día perfecto para ligar, porque los hombres solían salir solos, bebían mucho y se sentían exultantes mientras veían partidos de quidditch. Ella misma lo pudo comprobar durante algún tiempo, hasta que se hartó de ver siempre al mismo tipo de hombre y decidió que debía buscar otra cosa.

-No por ahora. Y tú deberías hacer lo mismo –Marietta sonó regañona -¿Cuánto hace que no estás con un tío?

Cho no se molestó en responder. Su amiga rompió a reír y, después de darle el visto bueno a su aspecto, agitó el brazo para saludar a un par de chicas con las que solía salir de marcha.

-En fin, Cho. Si de verdad no te apetece divertirte...

-Estoy demasiado cansada.

-Como quieras –Marietta le dio unos toquecitos amistosos en el brazo y se alejó de su lado a buen paso –Nos vemos mañana.

Cho dudaba mucho que al día siguiente su amiga fuera capaz de sostenerse en pie, pero no expresó sus pensamientos en alto. Despidió a la otra chica con una sonrisa y se dirigió a la salida de _El Caldero Chorreante_. Ya había anochecido y el ambiente era agradable. Quizá demasiado frío, pero al menos había dejado de llover y el aire ya traía consigo las fragancias de la cercana primavera. Enredándose una fina bufanda al cuello, echó a andar. Solía ir a casa paseando. Quizá hubiera sido más cómodo instalarse en el mundo mágico, pero desde que entró a trabajar en el Departamento de Relaciones _Muggles_ decidió que sería mucho más provechoso para ella acostumbrarse al estilo de vida de la gente no-mágica. Por supuesto, no había renunciado a la magia (ni pensaba hacerlo, faltaría más) pero sabía perfectamente lo que eran un autobús, un ascensor y una televisión. Y las tres cosas le resultaban ciertamente fascinantes.

Normalmente tardaba media hora en llegar a casa. Solía coger el metro un par de calles más abajo y, después, iba a una pequeña tienda de ultramarinos a comprarse algo de cenar antes de encerrarse en su piso, pero esa noche algo –o mejor dicho- alguien la interrumpió.

El _muggle_ con el que se había topado aquella misma mañana seguía allí, con la ropa aún un poco húmeda, las manos en los bolsillos y la expresión de más exasperante aburrimiento que Cho había visto alguna vez. Durante un instante dudó entre acercarse o no a él, pero finalmente lo hizo. No supo por qué, pero sintió curiosidad por saber qué hacía exactamente allí. Podía imaginárselo, por supuesto, y una parte de su mente la instó a echarle una mano.

-Entonces –Dijo cuando llegó a su lado, sobresaltándolo -¿No hubo suerte?

El _muggle_ la miró un segundo y se encogió de hombros.

-He visto gente bastante interesante hoy –Comentó –Y no todos eran brujos.

Cho sonrió y se apoyó en la pared, junto a él. El chico la miró de reojo y sacó un paquete de cigarrillos del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta. Tenía aspecto de haber estado bastante mojado un rato antes, pero al _muggle_ no pareció importarle mucho, puesto que se llevó un pitillo a la boca y le tendió otro a Cho, que lo rechazó con un gesto. Por nada del mundo fumaría una cosa tan asquerosa.

-¿Piensas quedarte mucho tiempo más?

-En realidad estoy un poco cansado, muy aburrido y bastante hambriento –Cho escuchó sus tripas rugir, como si pretendieran confirmar aquel hecho –Además, es tarde. Debería irme a casa. Mañana tengo que trabajar.

-Ya veo. –Cho suspiró. El chico parecía descorazonado y le dio bastante más pena que aquella mañana -¿Qué piensas hacer con el asunto de tu familiar?

-No sé. Supongo que venirme por aquí en mis ratos libres.

-Ese no parece un plan muy efectivo –Cho sonrió. Sin duda, el pobre _muggle_ era incapaz de idear algo mejor para dar con su pariente perdido.

-Pues a no ser que tengas una lechuza y me la quieras prestar para enviarle una carta, no se me ocurre que otra cosa puedo hacer –El chico se encogió de hombros –No creo que pueda pasar a _La Olla Reluciente_ así como así.

-Es _El Caldero Chorreante_.

-Ya. ¿Qué más da? La cuestión es que la gente como yo no puede pasearse por los sitios como ese.

Cho se mordió el labio inferior y reflexionó. Seguía sin saber porqué, pero le apetecía ayudar a ese chico. En realidad no era tan difícil echarle un cable. Sólo necesitaba una lechuza para enviar un mensaje y ella podría conseguir algún bonito ejemplar sin mucho esfuerzo. Aunque no tenía lechuza propia, en el Ministerio había cientos de ellas a disposición de los funcionarios, y Cho era una funcionaria. Era, de hecho, sorprendentemente sencillo.

-¿Crees que con una carta bastará?

-¿Qué?

-Una carta. ¿Bastará?

-Bueno... En realidad todavía no la he escrito. ¿Sabes? No soy muy bueno con eso de los sentimientos. Creo que hubiera sido más fácil poder hablar con él cara a cara.

-¡Vamos! No puedes ser tan malo con _eso_ de los sentimientos –Cho sonrió, casi burlona, pero inmediatamente se tornó seria. El _muggle_ carecía completamente de sentido del humor y, a juzgar por su expresión, cada vez estaba más confundido y empezaba a sentirse herido –Hagamos una cosa. Tú escribe una carta convincente y yo te conseguiré una lechuza para que puedas mandarla. ¿Qué te parece?

-Está bien. Creo.

-Bien. Hasta mañana entonces.

Cho comenzó a alejarse de él, pero entonces escuchó su voz. El _muggle_ se había incorporado y, por primera vez, no pareció rematadamente estúpido.

-¡Oye! ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Cho –Respondió con una sonrisa.

-Yo soy Dudley.

-Hasta mañana entonces, Dudley.

Y, una vez más, Cho Chang no escuchó la despedida del _muggle_, que se quedó inmóvil en la calle, pensando en lo guapa que era aquella brujita y ansiando el momento en que volvería a verla. Y no porque estuviera más cerca de encontrar a su primo Harry. No. Definitivamente no era por eso.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Dudley arrugó la hoja de pared e intentó encestarla en la papelera del rincón, pero falló de nuevo y el suelo siguió llenándose de papel estropeado. La escena parecía sacada de una película de sobremesa de serie B y Dudley bufó frustrado, sintiéndose incapaz de escribir un mensaje para su primo Harry que no fuera ni demasiado brusco ni demasiado sensiblero. En verdad que no se le daba nada bien _eso_ de los sentimientos, quizá porque a lo largo de su vida no dedicó demasiado tiempo a pensar en ellos, pero la verdad era que necesitaba hablar con Harry. Había pasado mucho tiempo sin saber de él y le gustaría saber cómo le iban las cosas.

Últimamente pensaba mucho en Harry. De niños no se llevaron bien, eso era un hecho. Dudley sabía, aunque no siempre quisiera reconocerlo, que había sido un poco capullo durante aquellos años. Un chico mimado, fanfarrón, violento, egoísta... No estaba muy seguro de si había cambiado lo suficiente para no seguir considerándose de aquella forma, pero era cierto que había cambiado. Para empezar, y haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, se había alejado de su madre, yéndose a vivir a Londres y consiguiendo un empleo de mierda, en un supermercado de mierda, con un sueldo y un horario de mierda y con muy pocas esperanzas de mejorar un poco su situación. Quizá, si tenía suerte y conseguía sacarse el título de secundaria, podría ponerse manos a la obra y aprender algún oficio de verdad, como fontanero o electricista. Sus padres se ponían blancos y empezaban a temblar en cuanto mencionaba el tema, seguros de que su _Dudders_ podría aspirar a algo más, pero Dudley hacía mucho tiempo que decidió que seguir su camino en soledad era la mejor decisión que podía tomar.

Y no era fácil. Reconocía que su carácter no ayudaba demasiado, pero la realidad era que no tenía muchos amigos. Los chicos con los que se juntaba de niño habían desaparecido de la faz de la tierra y, gracias a su trabajo, sus relaciones sociales se limitaban a ver el fútbol en casa de su vecino los domingos por la tarde y, si tenía suerte, fumarse un porro con el portero de la discoteca que tenía bajo su casa algún sábado de madrugada. Si Dudley Dursley hubiera tenido tiempo para salir de marcha, no habría tenido demasiada gente entre la que elegir. Por supuesto, no había novia a la vista y limitaba las conversaciones telefónicas con su madre a los jueves por la noche.

Quizá por eso había empezado a pensar en Harry. Se sintió bastante aliviado cuando supo que aquella guerra de los brujos terminó bien para su primo y le alegró saber que había sobrevivido –dudaba que sus padres pensaran lo mismo- pero nunca llegó a sentir la necesidad de hablar largo y tendido con él. Hasta que le dio por ponerse melancólico y preguntarse qué hubiera ocurrido de haberse portado de forma diferente cuando eran niños. ¿Sería Harry su amigo? ¿Se sentiría mejor? ¿Las cosas le hubieran ido igual de mal?

No sabía muy bien cuándo decidió que tenía que volver a verlo. Simplemente un día se encontró en la calle donde sabía que estaba _La Olla Reluciente_, esperando a que Harry saliera al exterior para saludarlo. Y Harry no había aparecido. En las casi dos semanas que pasó rondando ese sitio, sacando tiempo de debajo de las piedras, no había visto a nadie. De hecho, ni siquiera acertó a ver a ningún mago. Hasta que la vio a ella, Cho Chang, la bruja que iba a ayudarlo –y que era tan encantadoramente preciosa- si es que era capaz de escribir alguna carta, porque a esas alturas comenzaba a dudarlo mucho.

Suspiró, frustrado, y paseó un rato por la diminuta habitación que había logrado realquilar a unos inmigrantes turcos a los que ni siquiera entendía. Lo dicho. Su vida era bastante patética, pero era la vida que había elegido.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-¿Tienes algo que contarme?

Marietta la miró con esa media sonrisa que delataba sus pensamientos malintencionados. Cho chasqueó la lengua y acarició las plumas de la lechuza oscura que se removía incómoda en su jaula.

-No. ¿Por qué?

-No sé. ¿Para qué quieres la lechuza? Creo recordar que sólo las utilizabas para asuntos de índole... Privada.

-Mira, guapa. Sé lo que estás insinuando y estás muy equivocada. Sólo quiero ayudar a alguien. Nada más.

-¿Ahora se llama ayudar?

Cho frunció el ceño y Marietta rió casi histéricamente. Si no la conociera tan bien, se habría enfadado con ella, pero Marietta era así, un poco desvergonzada y bastante cotilla, y Cho sabía de sobra que nunca cambiaría. Y eso estaba bien, porque si apreciaba tanto a su amiga era precisamente por su forma de ser.

-Te estás volviendo un poco misteriosa, Cho. No eres tan divertida como antes.

-Aunque no lo creas, no tengo ningún relato morboso que confiarte. Quiero la lechuza porque ayer conocí a un chico y le prometí que le conseguiría una para que pudiera ponerse en contacto con su familia.

-¿En serio? ¿Y no puede él conseguir su propia lechuza?

-No. No puede, Marietta, porque el chico en cuestión es un _muggle_.

-¡Oh!

Marietta dijo aquello a falta de algo mejor. Evidentemente se había quedado sin palabras y Cho temió que de un momento a otro la acusara de estar loca por hablar siquiera con gente no mágica.

-Pero... ¿Por qué ibas a querer ayudar a un _muggle_

-Me dio un poco de pena, eso es todo. Parecía bastante desesperado y no me cuesta ningún trabajo llevarle una lechuza. No es nada, en realidad.

-Ya –Marietta guardó silencio, reflexionó y volvió a hablar. En tono confidencial, por supuesto –Ahora en serio. ¿Tan bueno está tu amigo _muggle?_

-¿Es que siempre estás pensando en lo mismo? –Bufó molesta –Existen otras cosas a parte del sexo. Lo sabes. ¿Verdad?

-Algo he oído. Pero, Cho. ¿Un _muggle_? Eso es complicado.

-Te digo que no pasa nada. Sólo quiero ayudarle. Y no está bueno en absoluto.

-Eso me gustaría verlo.

-Entonces, estás de enhorabuena, porque he quedado con él esta misma tarde.

Marietta se puso un poco pálida. No es que tuviera prejuicios contra los _muggles_, sólo no le gustaba tenerlos cerca. Por ella podían vivir mil años, pero lejos de su mundo, de su gente y de su vida. Aún así, era lo suficientemente amiga de Cho para hacer un esfuerzo y comprobar por sí misma si la chica le estaba o no mintiendo respecto al físico no atractivo del _muggle_.

-Bien. Veámoslo.

Un cuarto de hora después, Cho y Marietta salían de _El Caldero Chorreante_ envueltas en sus túnicas oscuras y dando gracias al cielo porque, por una vez, no llovía. No con demasiada fuerza, al menos.

Cho buscó al _muggle_, Dudley se llamaba, con la mirada. Por un segundo pensó que no estaba allí, pero entonces lo vio, vestido con una cazadora de aspecto viejo y unos pantalones de un horrendo color verde caqui con rayas exageradamente naranjas. Sobre la cabeza, una gorra a juego con el conjunto, y en el rostro una expresión de impaciencia y nerviosismo. Cuando vio a Cho, se quedó inmóvil y luego sonrió, acercándose a ella sin perder la sonrisa.

-Has venido –Dijo simplemente, mirando la lechuza con curiosidad.

-Claro –Cho le devolvió la sonrisa, acomodando la jaula en el suelo -¿Tampoco ha habido suerte hoy?

-En realidad acabo de llegar. De cualquier forma no esperaba encontrarlo. ¿Sabes?

Dudley se encogió de hombros y contempló con curiosidad a Marietta. La joven lo miraba fijamente, con una expresión de cierto disgusto en el rostro que no le sorprendió. Normalmente las chicas lo miraban así. Dudley no era muy afortunado en el amor, así que su experiencia en aquello era escasa y casi siempre había dinero de por medio.

-¿Has escrito el mensaje?

La voz de Cho lo sobresaltó. Dudley dio un saltito y afirmó lentamente con la cabeza, sacando una arrugada hoja de papel del bolsillo. Finalmente había optado por unas cuantas frases breves y un tanto frías. Esperaba, no obstante, que Harry comprendiera lo difícil que todo eso era para él y aceptara quedar algún día.

-¿Sabrá donde está? –Inquirió, tendiéndole la carta a Cho y señalando a la lechuza con la cabeza.

-Por supuesto que sí.

-¡Oh!

Dudley se sintió muy tonto de repente. De sobra sabía que las lechuzas eran capaces de encontrar a los destinatarios de las cartas contra viento y marea –y contra los esfuerzos sobrehumanos de su padre por impedirlo- pero sintió la necesidad de decir algo. Descubrió a Cho mirándolo con algo muy parecido a la compasión y a Marietta arrugando la nariz y agitando sus juguetones tirabuzones con desdén.

-Normalmente las lechuzas vuelven con una respuesta. ¿Te apetece tomar algo mientras esperamos?

Marietta bufó y Dudley la miró un segundo antes de aceptar la oferta de Cho.

-Oye, yo tengo que irme. Nos vemos luego.

Su despedida fue tan abrupta como su marcha y Cho supo que Dudley no le resultaba demasiado simpático. De hecho, para que un hombre le resultara simpático a Marietta tenía que ser guapo y Dudley Dursley no lo era. Y como tampoco daba la impresión de ser muy listo, su huida era más que comprensible. De hecho, Cho se vio tentada de hacer lo mismo, sin terminar de comprender aún porque lo estaba ayudando. Quizá, porque seguía dándole un poco de lástima.

-Hay una pizzería aquí cerca. ¿Quieres ir?

Dudley esperaba que le dijera que sí. De cualquier forma no habría podido invitarla a otra cosa, no es como si el dinero le sobrara. Cho se encogió de hombros y siguió al _muggle_ calle abajo, sin saber qué decirle.

Llegaron al local sin decir una palabra. A esas horas estaba totalmente atestado de gente de toda clase y condición y Cho pensó que era una buena oportunidad para estudiar el comportamiento de los _muggles_. Además, ahora que había decidido que debía empaparse de toda la cultura no mágica, comer pizza era una buena idea. Ella nunca había estado en una pizzería y, por algún motivo, le agradó comprobar que Dudley era capaz de desenvolverse en aquel ambiente con una habilidad admirable.

-¿Te vale con una porción? –Preguntó, abriéndose camino hasta el mostrador en el que un adolescente algo agobiado tomaba nota de los pedidos. Cho se encogió de hombros otra vez, sin saber si realmente le _valía_ o no con una porción -¿De qué la quieres?

-Pues, no sé. ¿Qué me recomiendas?

-¡Uhm! Supongo que la de queso y anchoas no está mal.

Cho le dio el visto bueno. De todas formas dudaba que fuera a gustarle, así que dejó que Dudley pidiera lo que quisiera. Después de esperar unos cuantos minutos, durante los cuales el _muggle_ había estado contemplando con aire ausente la pared de enfrente, Dudley se dio media vuelta y le entregó un refresco y una humeante y aromática porción de pizza. Él, por su parte, sólo llevaba una botella de agua y lo que parecía una ensalada de lechuga, tomate y cebolla.

-Estoy a dieta.–Le dijo, una vez pudieron sentarse en una destartalada mesa junto a la ventana –Y la verdad es que odio las ensaladas.

Dudley sonrió con tristeza. Para él era un infierno ir a sitios como ese y ver como los demás disfrutaban de una comida que él adoraba, pero de verdad que estaba a dieta. Lo que su madre no pudo conseguir en años, lo logró un nutricionista. Dudley era una bomba de relojería que podría estallar en cualquier momento. Realmente no le agradaría tener que explotar, eso estaba claro.

-¡Oh! –Cho aspiró el olor de su comida y sintió aún más pena por su acompañante. Y, quizá, algo de culpa, porque cuando le dio el primer mordisco a su pizza, bendijo silenciosamente al _muggle_ que había tenido la genial idea de inventar algo tan delicioso como aquello -¡Está buenísima!

-Sí, bueno –Dudley sonrió, se rascó la cabeza y se llevó unas cuantas hojas de lechuga a la boca –Era mi favorita. Supuse que te gustaría porque no hay nadie que no pueda disfrutar de un buen trozo de pizza de anchoas.

-¿No quieres?

-No me tientes, que me conozco.

Cho le dedicó una sonrisa comprensiva y procuró fingir que la pizza no le gustaba en absoluto. Dudley clavó los ojos en su ensalada y se la comió con desgana. Realmente no le gustaba, pero era lo primero que se metía en el estómago en horas y le estaba haciendo falta.

-¿Cuánto crees que tardará en responder?

-Pues no sé. Depende de dónde esté tu familia. Por cierto. ¿Quién es?

-No sé si lo conocerás. Es mi primo Harry. Harry Potter.

Cho se puso en tensión y parpadeó un par de veces antes de reaccionar. Dudley la observó con curiosidad, preguntándose si, tal vez, había dicho algo inapropiado.

-¿Harry Potter? –Musitó ella bajito -¿Tú eres Dudley Dursley?

Al chico no le gustó su tono de voz. Fue como si Cho le estuviera culpando de algo y durante un segundo quiso darse media vuelta y salir corriendo, pero se obligó a quedarse quieto, a la espera de que ella hiciera algo. Cualquier cosa. Pero Cho simplemente intentaba asimilar aquella información. ¿Que si conocía a Harry Potter? Por supuesto. ¿Que si sabía la clase de personas que habían sido los Dursley, Dudley incluido? Había leído las suficientes veces la biografía que Rita Skeeter había escrito sobre Harry para saber que estaba frente a uno de los hombres más odiados del mundo mágico. Después de todo, Dudley Dursley, el mismo _muggle_ con cara de idiota que estaba frente a ella, había hecho de la infancia del héroe del mundo mágico un auténtico infierno.

-¿Conoces a Harry?

-¿Qué si lo conozco? –Cho dejó la pizza sobre la mesa, olvidándose de lo rica que estaba, y encaró con furia a su acompañante -¡Todo el mundo lo conoce, por Merlín! Y también hemos oído hablar de tus padres y de ti. Deberías –Cho se mordió los labios. Estaba indignada y, aunque sabía que estaba exagerando, no podía evitarlo –Deberías estar avergonzado. Intentar hablar con él después de todo lo que le hiciste.

-¿Todo? –Dudley parpadeó, confuso, y después se puso un poco rojo, como si él también se hubiera enfadado. O como si de verdad se sintiera apenado por su infame pasado –Yo era un niño. ¿Sabes? He crecido y sé que lo que hice no estuvo bien. ¿Vale? Por eso quiero hablar con él.

Cho no había esperado tanta franqueza. Las personas normales no se sinceraban con desconocidos de forma tan apresurada, pero Dudley Dursley no parecía ser lo suficientemente listo para ser una persona normal. De hecho, se había puesto demasiado aprensivo para mantener la calma y parecía estar esperando que Cho le disculpara por lo que le hizo a Harry. O, quizá, esperaba poder perdonarse a sí mismo y que de paso Harry lo hiciera también. En cualquier caso, Cho debía reconocer que tenía razón. Dudley, ese mismo Dudley, sólo había sido un niño idiota. Habían pasado muchos años desde entonces. Ahora debía tener casi veinticinco. Era un adulto y tenía todo el derecho del mundo de arrepentirse y buscar el perdón o lo que fuera que buscara.

-¿Estás hablando en serio? –Inquirió, prudente y más calmada.

-Pues claro que sí –Dudley bufó y se bebió media botella de agua de un solo trago. No era muy bueno soportando tensiones –He pensado mucho en ello desde hace mucho tiempo y me gustaría hablar con Harry. Saber si todo le va bien –Agachó la cabeza un instante y habló con timidez -¿Tú sabes si le va bien?

Cho se sintió tentada a responderle. Quiso decirle que, efectivamente, no le iba mal. Quiso decirle que Harry Potter trabajaba como auror en el Ministerio de Magia, que estaba casado con Ginny Weasley, que tenía un hijo de dos años y que pronto tendría otro más. Pero no lo creyó conveniente porque, si Dudley conseguía contactar con su primo, sin duda era éste quién debía decidir que contarle o no al _muggle._

-Supongo que está bien. No es como si habláramos muy a menudo.

Sobretodo porque Ginny no la soportaba. En realidad, Ginny Potter no soportaba que ninguna mujer se acercara a su marido, menos aún si era una antigua novia del colegio, la primera chica a la que besó Harry. Un buen puñado de recuerdos se agolparon en el pecho de Cho. Escenas de sus años en Hogwarts pasaron en cuestión de segundos por su cabeza, unas más felices que otras, y de que se quiso dar cuenta Dudley la miraba interrogante, sin saber qué le pasaba.

-Quizá no quiera contestar –Musitó en voz baja Dudley, harto de intentar descifrar las expresiones algo melancólicas del rostro de la mujer –Sería lógico.

-Deberías darle un poco de tiempo.

-¿Sabes si vive muy lejos de aquí?

-Realmente no, pero estas cosas requieren su tiempo.

Cho iba a explicarle algunas cosas sobre el funcionamiento del correo mágico cuando un pequeño alboroto tuvo lugar en el establecimiento. Vio a Dudley ponerse en pie y no tardó en localizar a la lechuza del Ministerio dando vueltas por todos sitios. Ella también se levantó y recibió al ave con cordialidad cuando se acercó a ellos. Desató la carta de su pata y se la tendió a Dudley, que estaba más pálido que un cadáver y leyó la nota con aprensión.

-¿Y bien? ¿Has tenido suerte?

Pensó que Harry le había rechazado, hasta que Dudley suspiró con alivio y sonrió.

-Dice que podríamos vernos mañana. ¿No es genial?

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Realmente no era muy guapo –Marietta sonó burlesca. Un día más de trabajo había terminado y las dos amigas salían de _El Caldero Chorreante_ caminando a buen paso. Cho, que no había tenido un buen día, miró a su amiga con desagrado y no se molestó en contestarle -¿Tuvo suerte con su amigo?

-Podría decirse que sí. Quedaron en verse hoy.

-¡Oh! ¿Y no sabes cómo les ha ido?

-¿Debería saberlo?

-Pues no sé –Marietta se encogió de hombros –Eras tú la que ayer estaba babeando por ese _muggle_ gordo e idiota.

-No hables así de él. No le conoces.

Cho frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué había defendido a Dudley? ¿Porque le daba pena o porque le gustaba la forma que tenía de rascarse la nuca cuando estaba nervioso? La cuestión era que Marietta la miró con suspicacia y se quedó sumida en un elocuente silencio que hizo enfadar a la otra bruja.

-No es lo que estás pensando. Ese chico no me gusta. ¿Vale?

-Vamos, Cho. Nos conocemos desde que tenemos once años. Te he visto enamorarte y desenamorarte de docenas de chicos, así que conozco muy bien esa mirada. Únicamente ten en cuenta que es un _muggle_ y esfuérzate porque se te pase pronto.

-¡Marietta! No digas tonterías.

-No son tonterías, es la verdad. Eres la persona más enamoradiza que conozco. Basta un gesto que tú consideres tierno para que te quedes pillada del más imbécil del mundo. Sólo te digo que te andes con ojo.

Cho no intentó discutir. Vale. Era cierto que Dudley le daba pena y que le gustaba ese hoyuelo que se le hacía en las mejillas al sonreír y, aunque fuera extraño, que fuera incapaz de coger un chiste a la primera, pero de ahí a decir que le gustaba... Agitó la cabeza y maldijo por lo bajo a Marietta por conocerla tan bien y ser siempre tan franca con ella. Porque Marietta siempre había sabido qué chico le atraía aún antes de que Cho lo descubriera, y el panorama que se alzaba ante sus ojos se le hacía casi desolador. Porque Dudley Dursley no era la clase de chico que a ella le gustaba. Ni mucho menos.

-No te puedes imaginar a quién estaba buscando –Dijo, más para cambiar de tema que por otra cosa. Temió que su amiga no se lo fuera a permitir, pero Marietta se limitó a mirarla casi con desgana –A su primo. Harry Potter.

El rostro aburrido de la otra chica se tornó más expresivo. Cho sonrió internamente porque había logrado sorprenderla. Con un poco de suerte, se aburriría del tema anterior y la dejaría ir a casa sin molestarla ni un solo segundo más.

-¿Dursley? ¿Te gusta Dudley Dursley? ¿Ese cabrón hijo de puta?

-Vamos, Marietta. Ya no son unos críos. Estoy segura de que el _muggle_ tiene buenas intenciones.

-Ya. Lo que tú digas. ¡Oh, Merlín!

Marietta se detuvo en seco. Cho pensó que se había acordado de algo horrible y la miró con preocupación, que se disipó en cuanto escuchó a su amiga hablar.

-¿No es ese tu Romeo?

Cho entornó los ojos y giró la cabeza. Efectivamente, Dudley Dursley estaba allí, nuevamente ataviado con el uniforme del trabajo y luciendo mucho más relajado que el día anterior. Se puso un poco rojo cuando saludó a Cho, pero no era el primer hombre al que le ocurría algo semejante.

-Me voy antes de que a tu amiguito le de por pegarme un puñetazo.

Cho quiso decirle que Dudley no haría eso, pero Marietta había vuelto a _El Caldero Chorreante_ y no parecía dispuesta a salir de allí en toda la noche. No hasta que Dursley hubiera desaparecido.

-Hola –Dudley ya estaba a su lado, saludándola con timidez y amabilidad.

-Voy a empezar a creer que me estás rondando –Bromeó Cho, empezando a caminar junto al chico.

-¡No! Yo no haría eso –Espetó alarmado, y Cho sólo pudo agitar imperceptiblemente la cabeza –Sólo quería darte las gracias por haberme ayudado con lo de mi primo. Hemos estado hablando hasta hace un rato. ¿Sabías que está casado?

-Tu primo es uno de los hombres más famosos del mundo mágico, Dudley. Claro que lo sé.

-¿En serio?

-Derrotó a... –Cho negó suavemente, consciente de que no merecía la pena explicar nada –Da igual. La cuestión es que es famoso. Todo el mundo lo sabe todo sobre él.

-¡Oh, vale! Entonces no tengo que contarte nada de lo que hemos hablado. ¿No? Si ya lo sabes...

¿Había decepción en su tono de voz? Cho entornó los ojos, observando su gesto casi desolado y buscó una forma de hacerle sentir mejor. Y seguía sin saber por qué.

-No es eso, Dudley. Es que realmente Harry es famoso. Y, bueno, seguro que hay millones de cosas que nadie sabe de él, pero su vida pública es... Pública.

Dudley cabeceó y sonrió tímidamente, casi aliviado, antes de seguir hablando.

-Le sorprendió un poco que yo le enviara una lechuza. ¿Sabes? No tenía ni idea de cómo la conseguí. También se sorprendió cuando le dije que tú me habías ayudado. Os conocéis. ¿A qué sí?

-Fuimos juntos al colegio –Cho obvió eso de que fueron novios. No le pareció correcto comentárselo –Y formamos parte de una especie de grupo de estudio.

-El ED. ¿Verdad? –Cho parpadeó, sorprendida, y Dudley sonrió con algo muy parecido a la suficiencia –Harry me habló de eso. No tenía ni idea de las cosas que hizo. Supongo que si me hubiera esforzado un poco más por conocerle, ahora todo sería diferente.

-¿Te gustaría que lo fuera?

-Creo que sí –Dudley se mordió el labio, como reflexionando –Algunas veces pienso que podríamos haber crecido como hermanos y eso me hubiera gustado. Seguramente, no me sentiría tan...

Dudley se interrumpió y agitó la cabeza. Cho creyó adivinar lo que había estado a punto de decir y, en cierta forma, agradeció que se interrumpiera. No necesitaba que el chico fuera excesivamente franco. Algunas veces parecía demasiado transparente, casi inocente. Porque, aunque en su infancia y adolescencia hubiera sido un gamberro, no dejaba de ser poco inteligente y un poco irreflexivo.

-Londres es tan grande –Suspiró, mirando a su alrededor con aire melancólico –Cuando llegué, no creí que fuera a sobrevivir.

-Ya –Cho sonrió –Supongo que a todos nos ha pasado eso.

-Pero yo estaba demasiado mimado. ¿Sabes? Creo que mi madre se esforzó demasiado por cuidar de mí y dejar de lado a Harry. No lo pasó nada bien cuando era niño. Me alegro de que ahora esté feliz. Se lo merece.

Cho no supo qué decir. Miró a Dudley y se limitaron a pasear uno al lado del otro durante un buen rato, hasta que el chico suspiró y miró su reloj con el ceño fruncido.

-Me tengo que ir a trabajar. Tengo turno de noche.

-¿Vas por ahí con la ropa de trabajo?

-Es que le he cambiado el turno a un compañero –Dudley suspiró otra vez, pensando en el tedioso día que había tenido que soportar y que aún no terminaba –Tendré libre el sábado. Quiero ir a visitar a mis padres y hablarles sobre Harry. No creo que se lo tomen muy bien.

-Pues suerte.

-¿Sabes qué? Siempre me deseas suerte. Todo el tiempo –Cho se ruborizó ligeramente –Muchas gracias por todo.

-Ya.

Se quedaron en silencio un segundo. Dudley observó las puntas de sus pies con nerviosismo, como si quisiera decirle algo y no se atreviera. Y Cho sólo estaba expectante, sin saber muy bien qué ocurriría a continuación.

-Oye, Cho –Dijo finalmente el chico, con voz grave y pastosa, como si tuviera la garganta seca -¿Te apetecería ir a comer pizza otro día? Si te gusta la comida basura, puedo llevarte a un montón de sitios. Yo solía ser muy bueno encontrando ese tipo de restaurantes.

La propuesta la sorprendió. Dudley no era el tipo de chico que se pasaba la vida invitando a las mujeres a salir. Había hablado con los ojos fijos en el suelo, agitándose con nerviosismo y expectante, como si esperara que ella le dijera que no. Pero Cho, a pesar de que nunca se había planteado la posibilidad de ver a ese tipo más de tres o cuatro veces a lo largo de su vida, no creyó que esa fuera una mala idea y afirmó lentamente con la cabeza, sin dejar de sonreír.

-Vale.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

La siguiente vez que se vieron fue el lunes después de que Dudley fuera a visitar a sus padres. Le contó que su padre se había puesto furioso cuando le habló de Harry y que su madre lo había mirado como si se hubiera vuelto loco. Habían discutido durante casi una hora y Dudley había vuelto a Londres en tren, sintiéndose irritado y resignado. Aunque su padre había querido prohibirle que volviera a ver a su primo Harry, Dudley no pensaba hacerle caso y, de hecho, volvió a quedar con él el domingo anterior. Le contó a Cho que habían quedado en un parque y que Harry había llegado acompañado de su hijo.

-Fue un gesto muy bonito –Comentó con una sonrisa satisfecha en su regordete rostro –No creas que no sé lo difícil que debió ser para él presentarme a James. Me hace sentir que se fía de mí. Es genial.

Y Dudley debía tener razón, porque Harry Potter era famoso, entre otros centenares de cosas, por proteger a su familia contra viento y marea, con su propia vida si era necesario. Y Cho se alegró por Dudley, porque vio una chispa vivaz en sus ojos que antes no estaba, como si se hubiera quitado un gran peso de encima.

La llevó a comer pizza otra vez. Cho dejó caer un comentario sobre lo deliciosa que le había parecido y Dudley le concedió el capricho con una sonrisa en la boca. Él volvió a comer ensalada, esa vez acompañada por un pequeño sándwich de queso.

-Es que hoy no he comido nada. ¿Sabes?

Y su voz sonó a excusa, como si le diera vergüenza el mero hecho de comer.

En las semanas siguientes, Dudley le habló de sus problemas de sobrepeso. Le contó que de niño había desarrollado una enfermiza obsesión por la comida y que a los diecisiete años había empezado a tener serios problemas de movilidad. Dudley no era delgado. De hecho estaba bastante gordo, así que a Cho le costó un mundo imaginárselo tan solo un par de años antes, cuando pesaba casi el doble de lo que en ese momento. Casi en un susurro, le habló de sus problemas con el colesterol, la glucosa y cientos de cosas más. Le dijo que había estado a punto de sufrir un infarto y que, desde ese momento, decidió que no podía seguir así.

Lo que no le dijo era lo muchísimo que le costaba perder peso, del esfuerzo sobrehumano que tenía que hacer por no caer en la tentación y de lo poco –lo poquísimo- que le gustaba hacer deporte. Tan solo el boxeo era de su agrado, pero hacía meses que no podía pagarse un gimnasio, así que se limitaba a correr un poco por las mañanas y a darle puñetazos al saco que había instalado en su pequeña habitación. Tampoco le dijo que le horrorizaba la idea de que alguien le viera desnudo, porque su piel estaba flácida por todos lados y parecía un enorme balón desinflado. Sin embargo, sospechaba que Cho se imaginaba algo así, porque nunca insistía en preguntarle cosas sobre el tema.

Y es que Cho sabía lo importante que eso era para él. No supo cuando comenzó a preocuparle el hecho de que Dudley casi no comiera nada. Según sus propias palabras, desayunaba poco, comía menos y cenaba en raras ocasiones. Y eso no podía ser sano. Temía que pudiera enfermarse y, poco a poco, consiguió que su dieta no se viera limitada a ensaladas y agua.

No había tardado mucho en descubrir que Dudley no tenía demasiado dinero, así que pronto comenzó a invitarlo ella. Salían muchas noches después del trabajo y hablaban durante horas. De Harry, de la magia, de los _muggles_, de comida, del tiempo, de la actualidad de la prensa amarilla –que encandilaba estúpidamente a Cho-. Poco a poco fueron conociéndose y, aunque Dudley seguía sin parecerle ni muy listo ni muy divertido, sí lo encontraba agradable. Algunas veces bromeaba y siempre se ponía rojo cuando hablaban de temas más íntimos. Cho jamás había tenido muchos amigos, pero Dudley estaba empezando a convertirse en uno de ellos. Y seguía sin saber por qué.

Aquella noche, Cho había comprado hamburguesas. Era el cumpleaños de Dudley y el chico se había mostrado un poco triste y taciturno. Su padre, que estaba enfadado con él porque seguía viéndose con Harry, ni siquiera le llamó por teléfono, y su madre le envió una caja de bombones. Cho no sabía si lo hizo o no con mala intención, pero algo se encogió en su interior cuando Dudley tiró su regalo a un contenedor de basuras y se quedó callado. Cho lamentó no haberle comprado un regalo. Dudley ni siquiera le había hablado de su aniversario y ella sólo se enteró porque, al llegar a _El Caldero Chorreante_, vio a Harry y al chico tomándose una cerveza de mantequilla. Era la primera vez que Dudley se adentraba en el mundo mágico y parecía totalmente fascinado.

Ella no se atrevió a acercarse. Su relación con Harry no era precisamente cordial, así que esperó pacientemente a que terminaran y, entonces, se acercó a Dudley. Él le dijo lo de su cumpleaños y Cho se apresuró en felicitarle.

-Podrías haberme dicho algo. ¿No te parece?

-Da igual.

-Te habría comprado algo, en serio.

-No importa. Además, ya he recibido suficientes regalos a lo largo de mi vida.

Y Cho no supo que contestar a aquello, porque Dudley parecía muy seguro de lo que decía y parecía querer dar por zanjado el asunto. Comentó muy de pasada lo de sus padres y la bruja lo supo más triste de lo que él pretendía aparentar. Por eso lo llevó a aquella hamburguesería, lo obligó a sentarse e hizo que un camarero le trajera una hamburguesa de pollo con patatas fritas y un refresco.

-¡No, Cho! No puedo.

-Claro que puedes –Cho le acercó el plato que Dudley había apartado- Es tu cumpleaños y tienes que comértela. Es mi regalo de cumpleaños.

Dudley frunció el ceño y pareció enfurruñado. No encontraba demasiado agradable el regalo, sobretodo cuando se sentía como un drogadicto intentando contenerse para no meterse un pico, pero es que la hamburguesa olía tan bien. Y era de pollo. Y era su cumpleaños. Hacía tanto que no comía nada de aquello...

-Está bien –Suspiró resignado, tocando tentativamente la hamburguesa –Pero si después vuelvo a comer como un cerdo, será solo por tu culpa.

-¡Oh, vamos! ¿Piensas que dejaré que lo hagas?

Dudley sonrió y observó su cena durante unos segundos, relamiéndose de anticipación. Aspiró el aroma, sintió la textura y, finalmente, se la llevó a la boca. Gimió placenteramente cuando el pan y la cebolla crujieron en su boca y cerró los ojos al sentir el sabor de la carne. Era pollo, vale, pero estaba buenísimo. Se sintió casi en éxtasis y Cho, que frente a él lo observaba con una sonrisa satisfecha, se dijo que tenía la misma cara que cualquier chico que estuviera haciendo el amor. Era casi excitante y durante un instante se sintió tentada de sentarse en su regazo y compartir con él la hamburguesa.

-¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Qué rico!

Cho soltó una carcajada. Dudley, que había permanecido todo ese rato con los ojos cerrados, la miró con sobresalto y masticó lentamente la comida, sintiendo su sabor hasta el último segundo.

-¡No me lo puedo creer! Parece que estás haciendo otra cosa.

-¿Qué cosa? –Dudley guardó silencio un momento y después comprendió. Por supuesto, se puso rojo y dejó la hamburguesa en su plato –Me has cortado el rollo. ¿Sabes?

Cho rió más fuerte y el chico la acompañó. No es como si hubiera podido hacer otra cosa.

-En mi vida había visto a nadie comer de esa manera. Eres casi sexi.

Se lo dijo con total confianza. Ni por un segundo pensó que Dudley pudiera tomarse aquellas palabras como algo que no fuera una broma. Y, a pesar de que él enrojeció aún más, fue evidente que había entendido.

-Pues no me has visto comer helado de chocolate. Te tirarías a mi cuello. Te lo aseguro.

Cho rió aún más fuerte y Dudley siguió comiendo, realmente guloso en esa ocasión.

-No sé como he podido vivir sin esto. Es mejor que... –Reflexionó un segundo –Todo.

-Ya, claro. Te puedo asegurar que hay cosas mucho mejores.

-¿En serio? Dime una sola.

Cho sólo alzó una ceja. Dudley se atragantó al comprender a qué se refería y comenzó a toser escandalosamente. Cho le palmeó la espalda entre risas y, después de un par de minutos durante los que Dudley terminó llorando porque casi se ahoga con un trocito de tomate, retomaron la conversación.

-No te lo he preguntado antes pero. ¿Tienes novio?

La pregunta era inocente, casual, pero el brillo de los ojos del chico hablaba de otras cosas muy diferentes. Dudley quería saber y había elegido una forma indiferente de preguntarlo. A Cho, en cualquier caso, no le importaba tener que responderle.

-Ahora mismo no. ¿Por qué?

-No, por nada.

-Ya. ¿Y tú tienes novia? –Dudley negó con la cabeza y Cho lo encontró. ¿Encantador? Le daba miedo relacionar a Dudley con esa palabra, pero lo había hecho. Su subconsciente, cierto, pero lo había hecho.

-Para serte sincero, las chicas nunca se han quedado prendadas de mí. ¿Sabes? Vamos, que no soy Beckham ni nada de eso.

-¿Beckham?

-Es un jugador de fútbol. Las chicas dicen que está bueno.

-¡Oh! ¡Claro!

-Tú, en cambio... Apuesto a que tú si has tenido montones de novios. No se te debe dar mal eso de ligar.

Cho se sintió ciertamente halagada. Quizá el piropo de Dudley no fuera el mejor del mundo, pero ahí estaba, dejando caer lo guapa que le parecía y poniéndose más rojo que un tomate. Otra vez.

-Bueno, no tantos en realidad.

-Encima modesta.

Se produjo un breve instante de silencio que no resultó incómodo. Dudley apuró su hamburguesa y, casi con timidez, se lamió los restos de Ketchup que habían quedado entre sus dedos. Cho lo observó sin perder la sonrisa, sintiéndose tan cómoda, tan a gusto, que se hubiera quedado allí durante toda la noche.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe a la parada del metro? –Preguntó Dudley cuando salieron del restaurante. La noche era agradable y había gente por todas partes.

-Está un poco lejos de tu casa. ¿No crees?

-No importa.

Dudley parecía querer protegerla de algo. La miraba fijamente, caminando a su lado y Cho creyó que iba a cogerla de la mano o algo así. Pero Dudley, bien porque fuera muy caballeroso, bien porque fuera muy idiota, jamás la había tocado desde aquel primer día y no parecía dispuesto a hacerlo. Finalmente, aceptó que fuera con ella al metro y pasearon en silencio unos minutos.

-Oye, Cho. ¿Alguna vez has estado en un concierto?

-Los magos también tenemos música.–Dudley se puso colorado y balbuceó unas palabras. Cho, que había olvidado que el chico no tenía sentido del humor, lo tranquilizó con un gesto –Nunca he ido a un concierto _muggle_.

-¡Oh, bien! Porque he pensado que, tal vez, te gustaría ir conmigo y...

-¿Me estás invitando a salir?

-Sí, bueno. Yo...

-Está bien. Iré contigo.

-Genial.

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoo

-¿No crees que te estás pasando un poco con eso de adentrarte en el mundo _muggle_? Primero, te compras su ropa. Luego, comes su comida. Y ahora escuchas su música. Tú no estás bien.

Cho alzó la mirada y vio a Marietta parada bajo el umbral de la puerta. Estaba en su oficina, terminando de rellenar unos informes, y su amiga había ido a buscarla como todos los días antes de ir a casa. Desde que Dudley la invitó al concierto de aquel tipo _muggle_, Robbie Williams, Cho no había dejado de escuchar sus canciones. Aunque Dudley no parecía ser de la clase de personas que disfrutaran de ese tipo de música, estaba encandilado con él. A Marietta, sin embargo, esa clase de música no le hacía ninguna gracia y no se cansaba de arrugar la nariz cada vez que algún acorde de guitarra llegaba a sus oídos.

-El concierto es esta noche –Cho miró el reloj y dio un respingo, alarmada –Y llego tarde, por cierto.

Recogió sus cosas con un movimiento de varita e ignoró la mirada burlona de su amiga. Había quedado con Dudley en la puerta de su apartamento y sólo tenía diez minutos para llegar a casa y ponerse algo decente.

-¿Por qué no te apareces? En serio, Cho. ¿Tú te haces llamar bruja?

Cho agradeció el consejo y, sin decir ni una palabra más, se apareció en su apartamento. No era muy grande ni tenía mucha luz, pero era barato –era increíble lo costosas que eran las viviendas _muggles_- y el barrio era medianamente agradable. En cuanto llegó, vio a Dudley esperándola en la acera, vestido con sus mejores galas –un pantalón vaquero y una camiseta – y paseando de un lado a otro con impaciencia. Cho se cambió rápidamente, intentando parecer lo más _muggle_ posible y sintiéndose muy nerviosa. Aquella era, en cierta forma, su primera cita de verdad con ese chico y aún no se sentía con fuerzas para admitir que era precisamente eso: una cita.

Dudley la recibió con una sonrisa aliviada. Sin duda, había pensado que iban a dejarlo planto y Cho lo encontró incluso guapo. Había hecho algo diferente con su pelo y ahora parecía más fuerte y menos gordo. Sabía que con la llegada del buen tiempo el chico hacía más ejercicio y ciertamente tenía un aspecto más saludable.

-Podemos coger un taxi para que nos lleve al estadio. ¿Te parece? Costará un poco más, pero será más rápido.

Dudley tenía mucho cuidado con el dinero. Cho, que era consciente de ello, no había dejado que él pagara su entrada del concierto y, aunque él pareció molesto, no había dicho nada al respecto. Sin embargo, Cho sospechaba que esa noche pensaba invitarla en todo lo que hicieran y lamentó la idea del taxi. Pero Dudley tenía razón, así que lo dejó buscar uno y se sentó a su lado en el asiento de atrás, recibiendo una mirada extraña por parte del conductor. Cho, que no había montado muchas veces en taxi, se sentía nerviosa y entusiasmada, extrañamente contenta por tener a Dudley Dursley sentado tan cerca que casi se rozaban.

-Tengo un amigo que conoce al jefe de seguridad. ¿Sabes? –Dijo el chico, refiriéndose al tipo con el que solía fumarse los porros los sábados por la noche –Me ha dicho que entremos por una de las puertas laterales. Nos conseguirán unos buenos sitios.

-Eso es genial, Dudley.

Para el chico había sido un gran logro conseguir aquello. No tenía ni muchos amigos ni muchos conocidos, así que estar enchufado en el concierto era una experiencia nueva para él y se alegraba porque Cho podría ver que no era tan patético como parecía ser –y como en realidad era.

Efectivamente, cuando llegaron al estadio de fútbol, y después de que Dudley prácticamente vaciara su cartera para pagar el taxi, fueron directamente a una puerta situada a una distancia considerable de la entrada principal, esa en la que se apilaban centenares de personas. Dudley se acercó a un tipo aún más grande y fuerte que él y Cho se mantuvo a una distancia prudencial, dejándolos conversar en paz. Después de unos segundos, Dudley le hizo un gesto para que se acercaran y el tipo los guió entre bambalinas hasta dejarlos a un lado del escenario. Un sitio que parecía exclusivo desde el que podrían verlo todo sin que nadie les molestara.

-Pensé que tendríamos buenos sitios, no que serían así de geniales –Comentó Cho, gratamente sorprendida.

-La verdad es que yo también –Musitó algo confundido mientras se rascaba la nuca. No sabía muy bien cómo había pasado aquello, pero no le dio muchas vueltas. Aquella noche sería para disfrutar y nada más.

Y vaya si disfrutaron. De la música, del cantante y, sobre todo, de la compañía mutua. Dudley y Cho saltaron y bailaron juntos, desentonaron caóticamente las canciones e incluso se abrazaron por los hombros cuando sonó _Angels_ y todo el estadio coreó la canción, haciendo que todo el vello se les pusiera de punta, estremecidos de puro placer. Cho no pudo evitar mirarlo a los ojos mientras él tarareaba la letra, los ojos claros fijos en el artista y la mano acariciando delicadamente los dedos de la bruja. Y cuando él la miró, el mundo pareció detenerse durante un segundo y todo quedó en silencio. Cho no supo qué fue aquello, pero se perdió en la intensa mirada de Dudley y sintió unos deseos casi irresistibles de besarlo. Pero no lo hizo y, cuando el momento mágico pasó, se quedó con una gran sensación de frustración recorriendo su cuerpo. Porque durante unos segundos no le había importado ni que Dudley fuera un _muggle_ poco atractivo y bastante relleno. Porque durante unos segundos supo por qué le gustaba estar con él y, para ser sincera consigo misma, le encantó.

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoo

-¿Alguna vez has oído hablar del quidditch?

Dudley le dedicó una mirada interrogante a la mujer frente a él. Cho, que se había vuelto una adicta a la pizza, le sonrió mientras saboreaba el tomate y el queso fundido y siguió hablando. Hacía ya unos meses que empezaron a cenar juntos y le gustaba saber que él la estaba esperando al salir de _El Caldero Chorreante_. Podría decirse que eran muy buenos amigos y, pese a los comentarios maliciosos de Marietta, nunca había pasado nada extraño entre ellos. Habían tenido unas cuantas citas más allá de las cenas juntos, siempre en el mundo _muggle_, y eso era algo que a Cho le gustaría poder cambiar.

-Es el deporte mágico por excelencia. Se juega con escobas y es muy divertido.

-¡Uhm! Creo que Harry lo ha mencionado alguna vez. Le gusta bastante.

-Tu primo fue buscador del equipo de Gryffindor cuando estudiábamos en Hogwarts. ¿No lo sabías?

Dudley negó con la cabeza. Aunque últimamente hablaba con Harry Potter bastante a menudo, eran muchas las cosas que ignoraba sobre él y su estilo de vida. De hecho, Cho solía contarle más cosas de los magos que su primo y, en cierta forma, era normal. Harry y él tenían demasiadas cosas de las que hablar antes de entrar en esa clase de detalles.

-Yo también fui buscadora en Ravenclaw.

-¿En serio? –Dudley pareció genuinamente interesado -¿Y qué tal se te daba?

-No muy mal. Pero es justo reconocer que Harry era mejor. No había forma de ganarle.

Dudley sonrió con algo muy parecido a la melancolía. Se había perdido tantas oportunidades de conocer mejor a su primo que hablar de esa forma sobre él aún lo apenaba. Pero no era culpa de Cho, así que alegró la expresión de su mirada e intentó retomar la conversación en el punto en que quedó antes de que alguien pronunciara el hombre de Harry.

-De todas formas, no sé casi nada de volar con escoba y todo eso. Y no tengo ni idea de cómo se juega al quidditch.

-Bueno. Eso no importa realmente. El quidditch puede ser bastante divertido, sobre todo un partido en vivo y en directo. Y estoy segura de que nos lo pasaremos muy bien. Si es que quieres venir conmigo, claro.

-¿Ir contigo? ¿Dónde?

-Pues a ver un partido, tonto. Los Mundiales se celebran este año en Italia y he pensado que te gustaría venir y ver conmigo la semifinal entre Inglaterra y Rusia.

-¿Qué? –Dudley parpadeó, asombrado –Pero yo... ¡Soy un _muggle_, Cho!

-Gracias por recordármelo, pero ya lo había notado –Cho sonrió con condescendencia y le palmeó una mano amistosamente –Ya he pensado en eso y puedes venir tranquilamente conmigo. No es que podamos ir por ahí hablando sobre el mundo mágico, pero a nadie le matará que te pasees entre brujos durante unas horas.

-¿En serio?

-¡Claro! Incluso podría darte un trocito de madera y tú fingirías que eres un mago. Sería divertido.

-¡Oh! ¿Y qué tendría que hacer para dar el pego? ¿Poner cara de ser muy poderoso? –Y Dudley se quedó serio, enarcando una ceja y alzando la cabeza orgullosamente.

-Eso no estaría nada mal. Y con una túnica estarías muy guapo. Ya lo verás.

Rompieron a reír. Últimamente hacían eso bastante a menudo y, casi siempre, al mismo tiempo. Dudley había descubierto que él también podía disfrutar haciendo bromas de vez en cuando y a Cho le agradaba mucho comprobar que su amigo también podía tener sentido del humor en unas pocas ocasiones. De hecho, había veces en las que ni siquiera necesitaban bromear para romper a reír. Empezaban a conocerse muy bien.

-En serio, Cho. ¿Cómo crees que voy a ir yo a Italia? Estoy sin blanca. Podría pedirles dinero a mis padres, claro, pero ya sabes lo pesadísimos que podrían ponerse...

-Por nada del mundo dejaría que les pidieras dinero a tus padres. Yo me encargaría de todo ese asunto. Recuerda que trabajo en el Ministerio de Magia. Conozco a un par de personas que podrían ayudarnos con los trasladores internacionales y llegaríamos a Roma prácticamente gratis.

-¿Trasladores internacionales? –Dudley resopló, abatido en apariencia –Francamente, no sé si estoy hecho para esas cosas.

-¡Claro que sí! Lo único que tienes que hacer es tocar algún calcetín viejo o lata oxidada, y en un segundo estarás en cualquier lugar el mundo.

-¿En serio? –Dudley enarcó una ceja, incrédulo –Tengo montones de calcetines sucios apilados bajo la cama. ¿Serviría cualquiera de ellos?

-No quiero pensar para qué tienes un montón de calcetines apilados en tu cuarto y no pienso preguntar –Cho chasqueó la lengua y el chico sonrió –Y no, no serviría cualquiera. El objeto en cuestión debe estar debidamente hechizado, casi siempre con autorización ministerial. No es como si uno pudiera ir por ahí haciendo trasladores sin ton ni son.

-¿No? ¿De qué sirve tener magia entonces?

-Prefiero no contestar.

Dudley apuró su cena sin dejar de sonreír. En unos pocos minutos estaban en la calle, paseando hacia la estación de metro que Cho solía tomar.

-¿Cuándo sería ese partido?

-El domingo. He pensado que podríamos irnos el sábado cuando termines de trabajar. Pasaríamos la noche acampados y luego iríamos al estadio. Nadie sabe cuánto tiempo puede durar un partido.

-¿No tienen una duración determinada?

-Creo, Dudley Dursley, que hay muchas cosas que debes conocer sobre el quidditch. Nos vemos el sábado por la noche. Será mejor que estés preparado.

OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoo

-Vaya, Dudley. Eres la última persona que esperaba encontrarme por aquí.

Harry estrechó la mano de su primo y le sonrió entre amable y confundido. Cho se mantuvo dos pasos por detrás, intentando ignorar la mirada asesina de Ginny. A pesar de que no había compartido con Harry más que unos besos cuando eran adolescentes, la actual señora Potter parecía vivir constantemente aterrorizada por la idea de que volvieran a tener un rollo o algo así. Cosa que, por otro lado, a Cho no le interesaba lo más mínimo. Y, a juzgar por sus miradas, a Harry tampoco.

-Cho me ha invitado –La bruja escuchó la voz grave de su amigo y alzó la vista cuando Harry la miró, saludándole con una leve inclinación de cabeza –Por lo visto, el _quidditch_ es el mejor deporte que existe. O eso dice ella.

-Todo el que haya visto un partido sabe que es lo mejor. Estoy seguro de que te lo vas a pasar en grande.

-Eso espero, porque estoy empezando a sentirme incómodo –Dudley bajó la voz y se rascó la nuca mientras miraba a su alrededor –Es como si llevara la palabra _muggle_ escrita en la cara. ¿Sabes?

-Debe ser por la ropa –Harry chasqueó la lengua, analizando el comportamiento y el vestuario de su primo. Definitivamente era como si llevara la palabra _muggle_ escrita en la cara –Y no deberías parecer tan fascinado por todo. Eso podría delatarte un poco.

Dudley bufó por lo bajo y rió un poco. Gracias a Cho, ahora era capaz de distinguir una broma de lo que no lo era y pudo apreciar la ironía en el tono de voz de su primo. Harry le palmeó el hombro con una confianza que nunca antes habían tenido y Dudley se fijó en Ginny y en el niño que se agarraba a la mano de la mujer pelirroja y que, con gestos impacientes, intentaba arrastrarla escaleras arriba.

-Habéis traído a James –Comentó. No se acercó al niño porque no sabía muy bien qué decirle -¿Y Albus?

-Lo hemos dejado con su abuela. Es demasiado pequeño para traerlo a un sitio así.

-Ya.

-Si quieres verlo, puedes venir a casa.

-Sí, bueno, pero –Dudley carraspeó, ligeramente incómodo de repente. Se estaba empezando a llevar bien con Harry, pero la idea de ir a su casa simplemente no le atraía –Quizá vaya. Le he comprado un muñeco de peluche. ¿Sabes? Y a James otro. Nunca le he regalado nada.

-No tenías que haberte molestado. Está bien, en serio.

-Bueno...

Ambos se quedaron callados. Harry miró a su esposa, que parecía impaciente por la presión que ejercía James sobre ella, y se giró de nuevo hacia Dudley.

-Será mejor que vayamos a nuestro palco. Quizá nos veamos luego.

-Sí, quizá.

-Hasta luego, Dudley.

-Adiós.

Harry cogió en brazos a su hijo y continuó subiendo escaleras junto a su familia. Sólo entonces Cho se acercó a Dudley y se agarró a él casi inconscientemente. El chico la miró medio alucinado durante un instante, pero no hizo ningún comentario. Era muy agradable sentir las manos de Cho en su cuerpo. Últimamente se tocaban algunas veces –siempre de forma amistosa- y él solía quedarse con ganas de algo más, algún toque un poco más íntimo.

-Creí que iba a saltar sobre mí.

-¿Quién?

-Ginny. ¿No has visto cómo me miraba?

Dudley frunció el ceño. Aunque no era muy observador y no se le daba muy bien eso de analizar a las personas, sí que había notado cierta hostilidad por parte de la mujer de Harry, aunque había pensado que toda era exclusivamente para él. Ginny Potter parecía ser incapaz de perdonarle todo lo que le había hecho a su marido cuando eran niños y, aunque nunca habían discutido ni nada de eso, no solía ser muy amable. De hecho, no era amable en absoluto.

-Bueno. Es que yo no le caigo muy bien. ¿Sabes? Creo que me odia bastante.

-¿Qué te odia a ti? –Cho rió, guiándolo hacia el graderío. No es que fuera el mejor sitio del estadio, pero al menos podrían ver algo y no les daría el sol en la cabeza –Creo que tú le caes bastante bien. Es a mí a quién odia.

-¿A ti? –Dudley entornó los ojos, sorprendido –Te recuerdo que fui yo quién torturé a su marido durante toda nuestra infancia. Ella aún cree que voy a darle un puñetazo o algo así cada vez que nos vemos.

-Ya. Pero es que a mí me odia mucho más –Cho dejó de reír, aunque no dejaba de encontrar eso divertido, y se mordió el labio inferior –Digamos que tiene motivos más personales para no querer verme cerca de Harry.

-¿En serio? ¿Qué motivos?

Cho no quería contárselo. Era una tontería, algo que había pasado cuando eran unos críos, pero estaba segura de que podría causarle cierto daño a Dudley y ella, no quería hacerle daño. Y, poco a poco, creía comprender por qué. Dudley, a pesar de ser un bruto y una bestia emocional, tenía unos sentimientos muy intensos. Bastante escondidos, cierto, pero intensos. Y el hecho de que tardara más que la mayoría de las personas en razonas las cosas y comprenderlas tal y como eran, no le ayudaría demasiado.

-Bueno, verás –Cho balbuceó durante unos segundos, sin encontrar las palabras justas para decir lo que quería –Cuando estábamos en el colegio, Harry y yo fuimos... Novios.

Dudley se puso un poco pálido y dio un paso atrás, como si hubiera recibido un golpe muy fuerte y violento en el pecho. Cho pensó que iba a desmayarse o algo así, pero el chico se sobrepuso, se rascó la nuca y miró a su alrededor con nerviosismo.

-¡Oh! Está bien. Quiero decir que ella... Ginny. Debe odiarte. ¿No? Si fuisteis novios y eso.

-Pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo. Ginny debería entenderlo –Y Cho esperaba que él también porque, ahora que eran amigos de verdad, temía que Dudley pudiera tomárselo mal y salir corriendo en dirección contraria por no estar con una antigua novia de su primo. Era un miedo absurdo, pero con Dudley nunca se sabía.

-Entonces. ¿Ya no te gusta Harry?

Dudley era muy franco. Era una suerte que su cerebro poco brillante no le permitiera hablar con segundas o terceras intenciones, así que esa pregunta sólo era lo que aparentaba. Dudley, que cada día veía más guapa e interesante a Cho, tenía miedo de que Harry y su recuerdo pudieran alejarlo del lado de la encantadora brujita.

-¡No! Claro que no. Te lo repito, Dudley. Eso fue hace mucho tiempo y, bueno, Harry me gustaba entonces, era guapo y amable y famoso y todo eso, pero ya no, Dudley. No tardé en comprender que él no era lo que yo buscaba. Creo que me gustaba más su nombre que él.

-¡Oh! –Dudley carraspeó y volvió a acercarse a ella- Entonces. ¿Estuviste con él porque era famoso?

-¡Oh, Dudley! Dicho así, suena horrible. Pero es que yo acababa de perder a alguien muy importante y él... Bueno, Harry simplemente estaba allí. Y yo era una cría. ¡Por el amor de Merlín!

No pensaba hablarle de Cedric. Nunca lo hacía. Con nadie. Ni siquiera con Marietta o con su madre, a la que siempre le había contado casi todo. Aunque apreciara muchísimo a Dudley y le gustara su forma de juguetear con los pelos de su nuca y los hoyuelos de sus mejillas, no quería hablarle de Cedric, porque todavía dolía –nunca dejaría de hacerlo- porque no era justo para Dudley y, ante todo, porque el recuerdo de Cedric Diggory era suyo y siempre lo sería, no importaba cuánto tiempo pasara. Lo de Harry había sido diferente y ya no le atraía en absoluto. De hecho, su vida era tan perfecta que Cho no sentía la más mínima curiosidad por él. Porque, si una cosa había aprendido con los años era que la perfección terminaba siendo profundamente aburrida.

Dudley, en cambio, distaba mucho de ser perfecto. O guapo. O ingenioso, valiente o encantador. Y, sin embargo, le gustaba estar con él. Lo observó detenidamente, esperando su reacción, y sintió que le quitaban un gran peso de encima cuando él sonrió y, con las cejas arrugadas, habló con incredulidad.

-¿Por el amor de Merlín?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

El _quidditch_ no le gustaba. Vale que tenía ciertas semejanzas con el fútbol, el baloncesto e, incluso, el béisbol, pero Dudley no terminaba de verle la gracia. Quizá, porque a él nunca le hicieron mucha gracia ni el fútbol, ni el baloncesto ni el béisbol. La cuestión era que Cho estaba viviendo el partido con emoción, gritando cuando alguien hacía un movimiento brusco en su escoba y aplaudiendo cuando metían gol. Y eso de volar en escoba no estaba del todo mal, pero a Dudley se le estaba haciendo eterno. Según Cho, el partido no terminaría hasta que alguien atrapara la _snitch_, una pelota diminuta que era casi imposible de ver y que se movía a una velocidad endiablada.

Dudley admiraba a Cho por ser una buena buscadora. Suponía que no debía ser nada fácil ir volando por ahí, detrás de una velocísima pelota dorada y esquivando aquellas bolas enormes y duras que los bateadores mandaban de aquí para allá. Parecía algo peligroso e imaginarse a Cho jugando al _quidditch_ fue una experiencia nueva para él. Por un segundo, quiso pedirle que le hiciera una demostración de vuelo, pero la exclamación del público lo dejó mudo.

-¿Has visto eso? ¡Ha sido genial!

Uno de los buscadores había volado en picado al suelo y la sn_itch_ se le había escapado en el último momento. Había sido espectacular, cierto, pero Dudley no pudo evitar mirar el reloj con impaciencia, ansiando que todo terminara de una vez. Cho ni siquiera se dio cuenta de ese gesto mientras se ponía en pie, aferrada a la barandilla de delante y con los ojos fijos en los jugadores. Dudley, a falta de algo mejor que hacer, la observó detenidamente. Era muy guapa y tenía un bonito cuerpo. El pelo parecía muy suave y estiró la mano casi de forma inconsciente para poder tocarlo. ¿Se enfadaría Cho si lo hacía? Posiblemente ni se daría cuenta, pero aún así se detuvo y siguió bajando la mirada hasta llegar a su trasero. Un bonito trasero, firme y respingón. Dudley sonrió tontamente y, de pronto, se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, enrojeció bruscamente y desvió la mirada hacia el rincón más apartado del campo. Una mirada que, traicionera, viajó disimuladamente de vuelta a las posaderas de Cho para quedarse allí durante un tiempo indeterminado. Quizá minutos, quizá horas.

Estaba tan entusiasmado con el espectáculo que todo lo que le rodeaba desapareció. Dudley sabía que eso no estaba bien pero, ¿Qué coño? Nadie le estaba prestando atención y él estaba. Bueno, se lo estaba pasando mejor mirando a Cho que el partido de _quidditch_, aún cuando pudieran acusarlo de ser un pervertido.

-¡Dudley! ¿Qué haces?

El chico dio un respingo. El rostro le ardía y las manos empezaron a temblarle culposamente cuando vio a Cho darse media vuelta y encararlo con una expresión extraña, casi divertida.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué? –Tartamudeó, intentando disimular y suponiendo que estaba fracasando estrepitosamente –Yo... Veía el partido. Sí, eso. Es maravilloso.

Cho alzó una ceja y se planteó la posibilidad de sacarle los colores –aún más- pero decidió tener piedad. No había que ser muy lista para darse cuenta de que Dudley le había estado mirando el culo descaradamente y, para su propia sorpresa, eso no le molestó. De hecho, una parte de sí se sintió muy halagada mientras que la otra encontraba a ese chico realmente dulce. Un poco salido, sí, pero dulce después de todo.

-Te decía que me pases un poco de agua, por favor.

-¡Oh, sí! ¡Claro, claro! ¡Toma!

Con bastante más torpeza de lo que hubiera querido, Dudley le dio una botellita de agua y decidió ponerse de pie tan bien para evitar caer en la tentación. Seguramente ya había admirado suficiente los atributos de Cho Chang por un día, así que era hora de mirarla un poco a la cara. Eso, definitivamente, tampoco estaba mal.

Intentó concentrarse en el partido, pero es que no lograba encontrarle ningún sentido. Disimuló un par de bostezos y logró autoconvencerse para mostrarse un poco emocionado cada vez que alguien estuviera a punto de atrapar la sn_itch_. De hecho, tenía bastantes ganas de que lo hicieran para poder largarse de allí. A él nunca le habían gustado los deportes de equipo. Ni el boxeo ni las artes marciales lo eran, así que intentó aguantar todo eso con estoicismo.

Cuando, una hora más o menos después, Dudley bostezó por vigésima vez, Cho lo miró de reojo, dio un botecito y pareció algo apenada.

-¡Oh, no! ¡Te estás aburriendo!

-No. Está bien. De verdad.

-Dudley...

-No está tan mal. Pero. ¿Siempre tardan tanto tiempo en coger la dichosa _snitch_?

Cho rió. Sintió un curioso arrebato de ternura y estiró la mano para acariciar el cabello de Dudley. La verdad era que tenía ganas de agacharse un poco y darle un beso cortito e intenso en los labios, pero no estaba muy segura de que eso fuera lo correcto. Aunque, a juzgar por la expresión –más- idiotizada de Dudley cuando sintió el roce de sus dedos, un beso no le hubiera resultado del todo desagradable.

En ese momento, el campo de _quidditch_ estalló en jubilosos gritos y Cho maldijo internamente la mirada de cordero degollado de Dudley Dursley porque, después de más de casi tres horas de partido, se había perdido el momento en que el buscador de Inglaterra cogió la _snitch_. Al menos habían ganado, que no era poco.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-¿Te gustaría que fuésemos a ver la final del Mundial?

Habían salido del campo diez minutos antes y, en ese momento, paseaban por las calles de Roma uno junto al otro, disfrutando de una noche agradable y de la bulliciosa alegría de la gran ciudad. Contra la voluntad del chico, se habían aparecido en el Ministerio de Magia Inglés y, puesto que su traslador no salía hasta el día siguiente, decidieron que lo mejor que podían hacer era ir a dar una vuelta por ahí y cenar algo. Y estaban en Italia, así que Dudley no veía el momento de invitarla a comer una deliciosa pizza en el restaurante más caro que pudiera encontrar. Por una vez venía económicamente preparado y pensaba sorprender a la chica. Como que se llamaba Dudley Dursley.

-¿Sabías que el Coliseo era un antiguo Teatro Romano? Los leones se comían a los cristianos y todas esas cosas. Y los gladiadores se mataban unos a los otros. Esa gente sí sabía divertirse.

A Cho le costó un instante captar la ironía en la voz de Dudley. Normalmente él no era sarcástico, pero esa noche –a pesar de la horrible experiencia en el campo de _quidditch_- estaba de buen humor.

-Sí, debía ser bastante interesante.

-Para mí que estaban un poco chiflados. Tantas ansias por ver sangre y demás. ¿Crees que eran vampiros o algo así?

-No. Seguramente estaban medio locos, nada más.

Intercambiaron una mirada cómplice y siguieron caminando. La enorme plaza estaba repleta de coches y, aunque hacía quizá un poco de fresco, se estaba muy bien, porque el cielo estaba despejado y la gente no parecía tener muchas ganas de irse a casa. Dudley observó el Coliseo con aire casi melancólico, sintiéndose un poco nervioso de pronto, y se volvió hacia Cho de forma algo brusca.

-¿Tienes hambre? Vayamos a algún restaurante. Sería un delito irnos de Roma sin habernos comido una pizza enorme. ¿Qué te parece? Y nada de Pizza Hut y chorradas de esas. Vayamos a un sitio bonito. Como, por ejemplo, éste.

Cho giró la cabeza y vio el restaurante. Era, definitivamente, precioso, con las mesas de manteles a cuadros y las velitas en medio colocadas en plena calle, y los atractivos y morenos camareros hablando con suavidad, y las enrevesadas letras con las que estaba escrito el nombre del local. Y estaba frente al Coliseo Romano, así que no debía tener precios muy asequibles.

-Esto es carísimo, Dudley...

-¡Vamos! No seas quisquillosa. Yo me he tragado el puñetero partido de _quidditch_. Ahora, te comerás una deliciosa pizza de veinte tenedores y te quedarás calladita.

Y la cogió de la mano, arrastrándola hasta una mesa cercana y sentándose allí. Uno de los camareros los miró de mala manera, pero no les recriminó su actitud. Después de todo, ya empezaba a ser tarde y no había demasiada gente esperando para cenar.

Mientras se acomodaba y colocaba la servilleta sobre sus rodillas, Cho aún podía sentir los dedos de Dudley en su brazo y era... ¡Oh, Merlín! Era genial.

-¿Sabes italiano? –Preguntó con curiosidad, mientras Dudley examinaba la carta con ojo clínico.

-No tengo ni idea, pero recuerda que soy un experto en comida –Sonrió y alzó una mano para llamar la atención del camarero –Ya verás como nos entendemos.

Por supuesto que se entenderían, porque el chico encargado de atenderles tenía un inglés bastante correcto, así que Dudley pidió una pizza enorme y se recostó en su silla bastante satisfecho consigo mismo.

-¿Y la dieta? –Recordó ella con malicia. Dudley se encogió de hombros y miró a su alrededor.

-A la mierda la dieta. Estamos en Roma.

Media hora después, Cho podía dar fe de que Dudley no pensaba tener en cuenta la dieta durante esa noche. Devoraba una poción de pizza tras otra, haciendo ruiditos encantadores y sensuales y logrando que ella no pudiera quitar la imagen del rostro extasiado de Dudley mientras comía. Porque Dudley no era atractivo ni listo, pero cuando tomaba algo que le gustaba de verdad, parecía estar haciendo el amor con la comida. Y, muy a su pesar, se sintió... Ansiosa.

-Oye, Dudley. ¿Puedes dejar de hacer eso? –Pidió, con voz casi suplicante. Había un par de parejas que lo observaban con curiosidad y se reían maliciosamente.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Esos ruidos. Y no pongas esa cara. ¡Soy humana, por favor!

Pretendió que esa última frase fuera una broma, pero Dudley pareció tomársela en serio, porque se quedó callado y la miró fijamente. Sin ponerse colorado, lo que era todo un avance. Entonces, y para sorpresa de Cho, se llevó un trocito de pizza a la boca y la masticó lentamente, cerrando los ojos y suspirando placenteramente.

-¡Uhm! ¡Qué buena!

Cho bufó. Dudley la miró de nuevo y rompió a reír, orgulloso de sí mismo por haber podido gastar una broma como aquella. Una broma que, por otro lado, no le había hecho mucha gracia a la chica. Ella lo miraba seriamente con las manos sobre la mesa. Bueno, con una mano, porque la otra se deslizó hasta el brazo de Dudley y se quedó allí parada. Cho, que no pensaba dejar que él venciera en aquella extraña batalla que estaban manteniendo, no movió la mano ni un milímetro. Sintió a Dudley ponerse totalmente tenso y lo vio sudar un poco, pero sin moverse. Era todo tan irreal, tan maravilloso, que pronto la gente se dio cuenta de que no prestaban atención absolutamente nada ajeno a ellos mismos y dejaron de cuchichear.

-Entonces es verdad –Dijo él de pronto, sacando a Cho de la especie de sueño irreal en el que se veía sumida.

-¿Qué es verdad?

-Que a las chicas os gustan las cenas románticas, con velitas, música ambiental y buena comida.

-Sí. Sí que nos gustan –Cho sonrió, acercando su silla a la de Dudley –Y también nos gusta que terminen de forma correcta.

-¿En serio? ¿Cuál es la forma correcta?

-¿Acaso no lo sabes?

Dudley parpadeó y la miró como si no terminara de creerse que eso estuviera pasando. Cho quería gritarle que no se quedara quieto y la besara de una vez, pero él parecía demasiado asustado. Dudley era un chico muy inseguro cuando se trataba de tratar a las chicas y Cho no tardó en comprender que nunca tomaría la iniciativa por más que lo deseara. Así que decidió hacerse cargo de la situación y llevó la mano del brazo de Dudley hasta su rostro. Le acarició la mejilla y ya se disponía a incorporarse un poco cuando notó un par de manos fuertes rodear su cara y unos labios suaves sobre los suyos.

Al principio no pudo evitar sorprenderse. No había esperado que ocurriera aquello y, sin embargo, era tan genial. Reaccionando al fin, cerró los ojos y se aferró a los brazos del chico. Brazos fuertes y temblorosos. Casi podía escuchar los latidos del corazón del chico y quiso reír cuando pensó en lo difícil que eso debía ser para él.

El beso fue bastante casto. Dudley se separó al cabo de unos segundos, más rojo que un tomate, y se rascó la nuca con nerviosismo, como si no supiera muy bien a qué atenerse.

-Lo siento –Musitó, intentando alejarse de Cho, pero ella lo detuvo.

-¡Oh, joder! No lo sientas, Dudley. Porque como lo sientas te quedarás sin postre.

Y la referencia fue tan patética y tan clara, que él pareció deshacerse como un flan y ella no tardó en llamar al puñetero camarero para pedir la cuenta y largarse de allí cuanto antes. Necesitaban un hotel y Cho sabía perfectamente por qué.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

En cuanto la puerta de la habitación se cerró, Dudley se encontró atrapado entre la pared y el cuerpo y los labios ansiosos y posesivos de Cho. Intentó moverse un poco para abrazarla y tener un poco de iniciativa, pero ella estaba demasiado ocupada luchando con su camisa para prestarle atención a sus movimientos. Nunca, ni en un millón de años, hubiera imaginado que Cho, la maravillosa y dulce Cho, fuera tan apasionada y eso le encantó. Aunque, eso sí, no pudo evitar sentirse muy nervioso, casi aprensivo. Porque él no había tenido muchas oportunidades para estar con chicas y no sabía muy bien qué debía hacer.

-Oye, Cho. Espera... –Musitó, sintiéndose repentinamente avergonzado cuando ella le sacó la camiseta del pantalón y lo hizo sentarse en la cama. Recordó lo fofo y desagradable que era su cuerpo y luchó por apartarse, seguro de que a una chica como Cho no le gustaría estar con alguien como él, pero ella no le hizo caso y siguió a lo suyo. Acallándolo con besos y placenteros mordisquitos –Yo no sé que...

-Lo sé. Da igual. Yo me encargo. ¿Vale?

Dudley sólo pudo afirmar con la cabeza cuando ella le lamió el cuello y deslizó las manos por su torso. O mejor dicho por su barriga. Cho, que estaba acostumbrada a chicos con cuerpos atléticos, sintió algo diferente al acariciar a Dudley, pero no desagradable. Nunca desagradable. Lamentó, eso sí, la inseguridad del chico y se colocó sobre él para evitar que se le escapara, quitándose la camiseta y tirándola a un rincón abandonado de la habitación.

-Soy un desastre, Cho.

-Ya lo creo que lo eres. Afortunadamente para ti, yo no lo soy.

-¡Bah! ¡Qué presumida eres!

-Una mierda presumida, ya verás.

Y Dudley lo vio. ¡Claro que lo vio! Y lo sintió, lo saboreó y lo olió. Y la sensación perduró durante toda la noche, mientras Cho se abrazaba a su cuerpo y seguía besando con dulzura su abultado estómago y los pliegues de grasa que se formaban en sus costados.

-Parezco el muñeco de Michelín –Comentó él apenado. Su mano se deslizaba arriba y abajo por la espalda de la chica y sus ojos permanecían fijos en el techo de la habitación. Quizá ese acercamiento no fue como él lo había planeado, pero era genial. Era una de las pocas veces en las que el sexo fue gratis y, sin lugar a dudas, la más especial de todas. Y también para Cho que, aunque nunca antes se había sentido atraída por un chico gordo, ahora estaba convencida de que el sobrepeso de Dudley no sería ningún problema. Ni siquiera cuando él estuviera arriba.

-¿Quién es le muñeco de Michelín?

-Supongo que da igual –Dudley suspiró y le besó el pelo -¿Qué va a pasar ahora?

Cho se incorporó un poco para mirarlo. Lo encontraba tan achuchable que casi no podía contenerse.

-Lo que tú quieras que pase.

-En tal caso, me gustaría que _esto_ pasara muchas veces, porque me ha gustado mucho.

-Pues no tienes idea de lo que me alegra escuchar eso, porque a mí también me gustaría que volviera a pasar. Y no me refiero sólo a _esto_, sino a lo de ver aburridos partidos de _quidditch_ y tener carísimas cenas románticas y pasear juntos y hablar.

-¡Oh! No creo que pueda hacer todas esas cosas al mismo tiempo. Aunque me gustaría cogerte de la mano mientras damos paseos. ¿Sabes?

-Te mataría si no lo hicieras.

-Me moriría si no me dejaras.

Cho sonrió y lo besó. Sí. Definitivamente había sido un muy buen fin de semana. Y esperaba de todo corazón que hubiera muchos más como ese después.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Ahora sí, el saludo de rigor. Muy buenas a todo el mundo. Como habéis podido comprobar, si es que habéis logrado llegar hasta el final de la historia, esto ha sido un Dudley/Cho. Hasta ahora no he leído nada más de ellos, así que si sabéis de algún relato más que los involucre me gustaría que me lo comentarais. Es que creo que me he vuelto fan de la pareja… Puff. Necesito un psiquiatra._

_De cualquier forma, no me parece que sea tan descabellado que estos dos hubieran llegado a conocerse y que se gustaran y demás. Después de todo, Dudley cambió mucho después de su encuentro con los dementores y Cho terminó casada con un muggle. Dudley bien podría ser ese muggle. ¿O no?_

_En fin. Nada más. Espero que hayáis disfrutado y todo eso. Saludos._

_Cris Snape._


End file.
